


Take My Hand

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Doctor/Patient, Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Let it be</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Hand

"You volunteered?"

Jemma looked at Fitz as she gathered supplies, then down again. “Yes.”

"Jemma, he’s dangerous, and you aren’t a real doctor," Fitz argued.

"Fitz, we’re short staffed."

"And he is one of the reasons why! Remember HYDRA?!"

Jemma sighed and shook her head. “You don’t get it. Look, he’s a mess. And I’m just trying to help. I-.”

Fitz grabbed her arm gently. She stopped and looked over at him.

"Jemma, let it be. He’s not your responsibility. You can’t fix everyone," he pleaded.

She could try. Jemma had seen his face, the pain, confusion. Jemma pulled her arm from Fitz and finished without another word.  
———-

Moments later she was entering the room. Two guards stood on one side of the room, armed and ready. Coulson and May stood to the other side. And the patient was laid back and staring up at the ceiling.

With slow steps she came to his side. He turned his head slowly and looked up at her. “I’m Jemma, we met earlier.”

"I remember."

His voice was soft, empty.

Jemma pulled on latec gloves and stood there, staring down at him. “Can I call you James.”

"James?" He asked confused.

Jemma licked her lips. “Well, how about Bucky?” He stared at her still, then nodded. Jemma smiled. “Okay Bucky, you have some nasty wounds here, and I’m not a doctor, but I know enough to take care of this. Will you let me?”

Slowly, he nodded.

Jemma touched his shoulder gently. His brow drew together, but he didn’t pull away. “Let’s get you cleaned up. I’ll let you know what I’m doing so there are no surprises. Okay?”

Again he nodded.

Jemma began to turn away to gather what she needed to clean his wounds when he spoke.

"Thanks."

His thanks made her freeze. He was dangerous, but there was something else there. Jemma smiled gently down at him. “You're welcome.”


End file.
